You Slay Me
by da-super-dude
Summary: A new intern joins the Las Vegas graveyard shift. Why is she so mysterious? And what is Grissom hiding from the rest of the team. Especially Catherine?
1. Chapter 1

You Slay Me

Disclaimer : I don't own C.S.I. The idea of a Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, who created Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

I do own Jamie, Greg's grandfather, Shauna, Luke, Robbie and Fagan.

A new intern joins the Las Vegas graveyard shift. Why is she so mysterious? And what is Grissom hiding from the rest of the team. Especially Catherine?

Pairings : Catherine/Grissom, Jamie/OC, Jamie/Greg, Sara/Nick

-X-

I brushed away a strand of stray hair away from my face, as I hefted a medium sized cardboard box. I dumped it next to the other cardboard boxes labelled 'Jamie Williams'. I was moving these boxes from out in the hallway to inside my living room.

I had just moved to Las Vegas and was unpacking my belongings in my new apartment. I kind of owned it. Not that I'd bought it or anything, it was just that my bosses let me have it - which was rather nice of them.

It was raining outside. It was pretty cold to go out at night anyway. Fagan, my cat meowed as he hopped on to my single-seater couch. I sighed as went into the hallway for the next box. The moving-van men had offered to move these in along with the furniture. I wish I hadn't declined. It wasn't as if I wasn't strong enough – I was probably stronger than they were. It was just that I had thought that I could handle it myself. I'd know which boxes had fragile stuff as even though I had labelled most of them I had forgotten to label some in my moving frenzy.

My heater was on, so it was warm in the apartment.

I hefted what felt like the hundredth box, back into my apartment. I kept it down. I went back out, into the hallway outside my apartment. Just five more left. I quickly hefted four in. One more was remaining. As I bent over to pick it up, I heard a door open, and instantly stood up. I looked up to see a cute guy standing there.

" Um, hi. My name's Jamie. Just moved in here, " I said rather quickly, in my British accent, waving my hand in the direction of my apartment door. It was embarrassing to be seen this way; all sweaty and dishevelled.

" It's okay, " he replied with a smile. " By the way, the name's Greg. Greg Sanders. "

" Oh. Yeah. Jamie. Jamie Williams. " I said, quite flustered.

_-()- God, I must have sounded like a total idiot.-()-_

" Need any help with that ? " he asked with a smile.

" Yeah, sure. I feel like I just finished building a pyramid. Though it would need a whole lot more boxes to accomplish that. Big boxes. "

_-()- Great job Jamie, impress the man with your lame jokes and knowledge of Egyptian history. Scare him off before you can go on a date. –()- _

He chuckled.

" Besides, " he said with a Cheshire-cat like grin, as he bent to pick it up. " Wouldn't slaves be doing the work for you, Cleopatra ? "

I gave him a huge smile. What were the chances of being a neighbour to a cute guy who knows about Egyptian history ?

" I took a ' History of Great Empires Through The Ages ' class, in college, " he explained with an embarrassed smile. " Sounded interesting at the time, besides you never know . . . " he sounded like he was explaining his reasons for knowing that.

" What a coincidence ! I did too ! Where was it you schooled ? " I asked even more excited.

He turned to me after keeping the box down in my living room. " I ' schooled ' at the University Of Hull for a year - about three semesters. I was on a scholarship. Then I came back here and attended the local University. Anyways, I took the class there. "

" I was there as well. But I stayed put. Were you in Professor Merton's class ?" I said with a smile.

" Yes at the beginning then I was transferred to Professor Gamble's class, " He looked at the watch and swore. "Oh SHIT ! SHIT SHIT SHIT ! I was suppose to be there five minutes ago. SHIT ! "

_-()- Probably late for a date. What was I thinking ! He probably has a girlfriend. I mean WHO would NOT date HIM ? –()- _

" No. Work. Sorry. Gotta go ! " he said ruefully. He gave me a sad smile and left.

" Hey Greg ! " I yelled out. " Maybe you could come over tomorrow night. I'll be all set up by then. "

" No can do, " he said sadly, " I work nights. How about lunch ? On the weekend ? I'm pretty much swamped at work. And I can help unpack. If you still need help that is. "

" Definitely. It's good anyway, I start my new job tomorrow. So the weekend would be perfect. " I answered.

" So you can then fill me in on your first two days at work. It's a date, " he confirmed before giving me a smile before noticing my clock and hurrying off.

_-()- Nice ass ! –()-_

I smiled and got back to work. It seemed much more easier knowing that I had something to look forward to in two more days.

_-()- Better start with the clothes. I will need something to wear to work tomorrow.-()-_

I was done within half an hour. And quickly started working on my living room. I did need some place to relax tomorrow after work and all. That took me another one hour before I unpacked my alarm, picked out tomorrows outfit, packed my satchel with my curriculum vitae and other important documents ate an apple and went to sleep.

I woke up a little after lunch time the next day and realised I hadn't set my alarm which was okay, even though I was running a little late; My job did start at 9:00 p.m. . I unpacked my dishes and stocked up my storeroom. I unpacked the television and plugged in my DVD player and VCR as well after I was done. Better stock up on the refrigerator, I decided; so I ran down to the local supermarket.

I picked up a huge jar of Jalapenos and put them in the cart. I love them. I love spicy food; period. So far I had picked up milk, bread, a bunch of bananas, five apples, two packs of crisps (chips), salsa, taco shells, lettuce and a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's. As I put two tins of tuna fish into my cart I heard someone yell out. When I looked up I saw a shopping cart with no one behind it hurtling towards me.

For a moment everything seemed to be in slow motion. I flattened my self against my trolley and grabbed the handle of the runaway trolley and jerked it backwards. It stopped. When I looked up I saw a cute dark haired man walk towards me.

" I am SO sorry for that, " he apologised.

" No problem, " I replied. I handed his cart back to him.

" My nephew, Robbie was playing with it. "

" It's okay I'm fine, " I reassured him. I could see Robbie standing, more like hiding behind him. He looked to be about four years old. He looked adorable with the floppy mushroom-cut, brown hair and wide green eyes. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously.

" Those were some impressive reflexes , " he said looking quite impressed.

" That was nothing, I work out every day. " I said blushing.

I looked at my watch – I was running late ! Well not exactly. I had to get there early so my new boss could go over my papers.

" I have to leave, right now, I'm late, sorry, " I apologised as I pushed my trolley away in a hurry.

" Um, excuse me ! " he yelled out.

" MY name's Luke, what's yours ? "

" Jamie ! " I yelled back.

At the checkout counter I threw in some chocolate bars and a jar of coffee powder. I had three tins of cat food back home. I have to remember to feed Fagan. On my way home I saw a Starbucks. I rushed in with my groceries and ordered a tuna fish sandwich on brown bread and a turkey and mayonnaise sandwich in a bun. I rushed upstairs, took a shower, got dressed, fed Fagan, grabbed a bottle of water jammed my folder into my bag and ran down stairs after wearing my sneakers.

Luckily in school I was on the track team and the relay team. I rushed to the Starbucks and paid for my order and collected it, and started eating the turkey sandwich as I ran. On my way there I ran past a second hand store where I instantly stopped. There were a pair of sleek, sexy, black knee-length boots which I fell in love with. I ran inside and asked the old store keeper the price.

" It's fake leather, " he informed me, " so it's only fifteen dollars. "

All my life, I've been able to tell whether something is fake or not. Like my best friend Ashley's engagement ring. Fake. Even though her fiancée kept telling her it was real. But it turned out I was right; he'd bought from a cheap trinket shop.

So those same senses were tingling now. My brother Matthew calls it my ' Spider-sense ' . These were made of real leather. " I'll take them. " I announced after a second. I wrapped them up in a plastic bag and stored them in my satchel.

I rushed out after that, kept asking for directions, took two wrong turns and managed to get there by 8:25. I informed the receptionist who directed to my new bosses office. After a few minutes I was in front of his door. I had five minutes to spare before my appointment with him. I went back to her and asked for directions to the restroom.

I rushed into it and quickly freshened myself up by washing my face. I looked up into the mirror. My shoulder-length auburn hair still had streaks of Lavender which I had planned on removing before work started but had I had no time. It was all messed up – it looked like I had just gotten up. I tried to use my fingers as a comb to straighten it out. Thank God I have natural waves. I managed to look presentable. I quickly put on my coat which I had not worn in a hurry and slung the satchel over my shoulder. At least I would look relaxed instead of like I ran the Olympics to get here. I put on a coat of lip-balm. I was ready to go.

I quickly headed to my new boss' door and checked my watch – 8:30 – I was on time. I knocked and put my head around the door. And asked, " Mr. Grissom, may I come in ? "

-X-

This is it for chapter 1. More Gil/Cath and Nick/Sara shall be featured.


	2. Chapter 2

You Slay Me

Disclaimer : I don't own C.S.I. The idea of a Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, who created Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

I do own Jamie, Greg's grandfather, Shauna, Luke, Robbie and Fagan.

A new intern joins the Las Vegas graveyard shift. Why is she so mysterious? And what is Grissom hiding from the rest of the team. Especially Catherine?

Pairings : Catherine/Grissom, Jamie/OC, Jamie/Greg, Sara/Nick

-X-

"Mr. Grissom, may I come in?" I asked nervously as I put my head around the door to check if he was in. I saw that he was sitting at his desk. He looked up and said, "Yes?"

"I'm the new C.S.I, from London," I said.

"I was expecting you," he replied, "Please come in."

I walked into the room, and the first thing I noticed was there were fake models of insects everywhere. He was probably a Forensic Entomologist. I shut the door behind me. "Take a seat," he motioned to one of the seats in front of his desk. "Thanks," I said nervously. I sat there for a moment before I remembered I had to give him my folder. I took it out of my bag and handed it to him. He spent the next five minutes reading it, while I focused at what I think was a model of a black widow.

"Impressive." He said and continued reading.

"You have amazing grades, and you achieved C.S.I Level 3 in two years, that's fast," he seemed impressed.

"Wow, Gris, she even beat you!" I just noticed that there was a blonde woman in the chair next to me.

"For someone who achieved Level 3 so fast, I was wondering when you would notice I was here," she said with a grin. "My name is Catherine Willows," she introduced herself as she extended her hand. I shook it and replied, "Jamie Williams, pleased to meet you."

"So," she continued, "how did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" I was confused as to what she was implying.

"Achieve C.S.I level 3 so quickly."

I blushed at that. I didn't do it the regular way. When I saw a dead body, my senses seemed to heighten, and I just knew how they had died. When I entered a crime scene the same thing happened. I can't explain it, but something inside me just helped me figure it out. I think it was psychic. But I couldn't tell that to them, they would think I'm crazy.

"I guess I'm good, that's all," I said modestly. Well that was true. I was good at the freaky thing I do. "But not that observant as you may have noticed." I said with a smile. At least I fit a joke in my interview.

Catherine laughed out loud. "Hire her Gil," she said to my hopefully soon-to-be boss.

"Well," said Mr Grissom, he looked up from my file, "I would love to have you in my shift – the graveyard shift – when do you think you could start?"

"Well now, if you want me to, that is," I said rather quickly after breathing a sigh of relief. I had been nervous about this interview; I thought I would not make it through. Grissom had an amazing reputation. Even abroad people knew who he was. I didn't know that two years to achieve C.S.I Level 3 was fast. I had thought it was the regular amount of time in the States. Next time I would do more research.

"Good. Catherine will show you around the lab," he said, and then returned back to whatever he was working on.

I got up and followed Catherine out of the office. Once we were out she turned to me and said, "What do you specialize in?"

"Well, DNA and Audio/Video analysis, I'm qualified for everything else. But I'm partial to anything biologically related." I answered.

"Interesting," Catherine pondered, "I specialize in Blood Splatter." She added with a smile.

"Cool," I answered. Well I thought it was. I myself had never quite gotten the hang of how to read it well. So anyone who was specialised in it was great in my book.

"This, to your right is the interrogation room," she said as she gave me the 'grand tour'. "On your left in the DNA analysis lab, two rooms down to your left is the A/V analysis room." As we went on she showed me the bullet analysis, and fingerprint analysis rooms. She showed me the shooting range and the toxicology department. The last stop was the rec. room.

As we entered she whistled. "Now listen up boys!" she yelled commanding attention. One of the guys, (who instantly struck me as a close-to carbon copy of my older brother Jack) cleared his throat. He indicated that there was another dark haired woman in the room. "I was getting to that - and girl! We have a newbie!" She nudged me forward. I quite awkwardly smiled at them. I am so not used to having to introduce myself this way. It reminded me of my brothers more than a work place. They normally introduced me to people by throwing me in the deep end. They told people something embarrassing I had done and abandoned me to fix it myself. I DEFINITELY did not expect it here.

"Her name," Catherine continued, "is Jamie. She has joined us all the way from England. And she kicked not only all our butts, but Grissom's butt as well. And what's so special you might say, but she just happened to achieve CSI Level 3 in two years time."

The look-alike of my brother Jack whistled his appreciation.

"No way," said a tall African American man. "Girl, you must be good."

"It's a gift," I said modestly. It really was. I was a natural at it. I always knew I wanted to be a CSI. I remember being 5 and telling my dad that. He had fallen off his seat; he asked me where I had learnt the term 'Forensic Scientist'. I told him the truth: Batman. Growing up with 5 older brothers, you become a tomboy, and naturally you like what they like. Batman was one of those things.

"Gift or not, I'm looking forward to working with you." Catherine announced, "I have to run now, I was helping Gil with some paper work. It takes him ages to get through just a few sheets. I hope you're better." She gave me a smile and walked out. Abandoning me with a few strangers I knew nothing about. And for once I had nothing awkward to say. She didn't even embarrass me. Luckily the Jack-look-alike came to my rescue.

"My name's Nick," he introduced himself, "That's Warrick," he gestured to the tall African American man, "and here is the lovely Sara Sidle." I figured that would be the woman with dark hair. Sara looked up when she heard her name. She seemed to be working on a report of some kind. I get focused like that too so I didn't read much into it.

"Well, my name as you have heard, is Jamie Williams," I replied with a smile. I'd almost forgot how to introduce myself thanks to my brothers.

"Williams, you say . . ." he seemed to ponder my name. "Hey 'Rick, you thinking the same thing I am?" he asked Warrick, the two of them exchanging secretive looks. Sara seemed as lost as I was. She seemed to be very focused on her report, looking up when Nick said 'thinking'.

"Hey," I interrupted. "I know those looks. My brothers used to get them when they were going to prank me."

"You have brothers?" Nick dodged the implied question smoothly.

"Nice try. What are you up to?" I wasn't going to be swayed.

"Nothing. You just reminded us we had to go practice our secret weapon," Nick grinned as he explained. The way he was attempting to sweet talk me, I was sure he had no problem getting girls.

"Secret weapon?" I raised an eyebrow. It sounded more and more suspicious.

"There is a Detective Williams in homicide – day shift," Warrick swooped in to help Nick.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked for clarification. Sara seemed interested as well.

"Every year we have a department baseball match. It's one of those team-work things they like to enforce for job satisfaction," Warrick explained.

"I know why they host those. They do it in London as well." I informed them.

"Well, last year Nick was injured. And Williams being a VERY strong player beat us badly, he hasn't stopped gloating yet." Warrick continued.

"Umm . . . okay . . ." I was following them so far.

"And with the upcoming game in a few weeks, we have to practice. And this year we have a secret weapon." Nick seemed quite happy with this 'secret' weapon.

"What's the secret weapon?" I asked, for curiosity's sake.

"Can't tell you. Hence the 'secret' part." Warrick informed me.

"Aaaaah." Now I understood. I think.

"So you have brothers?" Nick went back to his original question.

"Yeah, five." I replied.

"I've got four older brothers and five older sisters." Nick said.

"I take it you're the youngest?" I queried.

"Yeah. You?" Nick asked me.

"Same here. You won't believe how protective they can be." I told him. It was fun relating to some one with similar experiences.

"Oh boy, here we go," Warrick groaned.

"What's the matter?" I wanted to know in case I had committed a big taboo.

"Now that he's started, he won't stop." Warrick warned.

"It's okay, I need to find the locker room anyway, Catherine said I can keep my bag there." I assured him.

Nick jumped up. "Why don't I take you there? That way we can keep talking."

"Okay," frankly I didn't mind. I followed the optimistic Texan out of there.

On our way to the locker room we discussed our families. His mother and father had raised all ten children. I told him about how only my father raised us as my mother died a week after giving birth to me. I had grown up a tomboy. With five older brothers you couldn't help but like the same things. I was a huge 'Batman' fan. Christopher, my third oldest brother had loved him as well. He taught me all about the 'Dark Knight'. By the time I was eight I told my dad I wanted to be a forensic scientist. He fell of his chair. Nick laughed at that. He had become one so he could use his brains and get into the 'family business of law enforcement. Half his family were lawyers, or in the FBI or police officers. He was the only CSI.

Daniel, my oldest brother was a neurosurgeon. Jack -second oldest- was a lawyer, ironic considering Nick reminded me of him and half of Nick's family were lawyers. Christopher, worked for social services here in the States. I planned to visit him soon. Tom was a musician- he played the piano, guitar and drums. And last but not least, Michael. He was an architect. He had gotten me the apartment. As I relay this to Nick he smiled. I reminded him of his older sister, Lisa. She had been a lot like me. I smiled. I wasn't that home-sick anymore.

"Well," Nick got off the bench he was sitting on. "I better head back to the rec. room. Come once your done, we get briefed soon, at about nine."

I nodded with a smile and then opened my locker, placing my entire bag in it. I hung my jacket on the door. It was a regular American styled locker. In London our lockers had been smaller. I shut the door and brushed my hair down. I didn't want to look scruffy. I gave myself a quick once over and headed back to the rec. room. But somehow I got lost along the way and wound up in the A/V room.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the young Asian man sitting there.

"Yes," he looked up with a smile. He gave me a once-over. "You're new hear, aren't you?" he aske.

"Yeah." I replied. "Can you tell me where the rec. room is?"

He kept down what looked like an X Box console and stood up and walked up to the door. As he did so, I noticed the game he was playing. Halo2.

"I still haven't finished," I told him, gesturing at the screen.

"Me neither," he shared with a smile. He continued to give me directions. By now I was late for my briefing. As I headed off I turned around. "Maybe we can play sometime?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

As I neared the rec. room I realised I didn't know his name. it was okay. I'd ask Nick. The rec. room was in my sight. Grissom was late! I swallowed, quite relieved. I ran in quickly, as I did, I heard a familiar voice. "I'm telling you, she's amazing. You have to meet her, I'll bring her round for poker night." As I stopped, my mind connected that voice. But in my hurry I had stopped to slow.

I looked up with surprise as I bumped into none other than Greg Sanders. He looked up at me as I fell on top of him. "Hi," I said with a smile, "I've started work."

All he could do was stare in disbelief.

(-X-)

I finally updated it! Woohoo! Please R/R


End file.
